Unforetold
by Eevee Tofu
Summary: I'm Yugi Mutou, and I'm completely normal. Well, okay, maybe not. - Warning! Puzzleshipping, resurrection, and random Mokuba moments!
1. Chapter 1

I get strange ideas in really random places. This one came to me in a gas station!

- x - x - x - x -

My name is Yugi Mutou, and I'm just your average nineteen-year old boy. I pay rent, I have a job, I care a lot about my family and friends, I'm awkward in social situations, and I'm not really sure what to do with my life. I'm kind of a local celebrity among the "nerdy" crowd, ever since I defeated Pegasus J. Crawford at the very game he created - Duel Monsters - and was crowned the world champion, the King of Cards. I've stood undefeated since then, and the local players admire me for that... Aside from that fame, I'm pretty much normal.

Well, unless you count the spirit of a centuries-old Egyptian pharaoh that lives inside my head and occasionally takes control of my body. That isn't normal by any means.

If you'd told me five years ago that by the time I turned sixteen, I'd be possessed by an ancient Egyptian monarch, have saved the world at least half a dozen times, and won the highest honor in a card game I played just as a hobby, I never would have believed it. I didn't complete the Millennium Puzzle knowing that any of this was going to happen, and frankly, if I had known at the time how drastically my life was going to change, I probably would have chosen not to go through with it.

But if I had the choice to go back and do it over again, there's nothing I would change. I don't regret anything. The Puzzle granted the wish I made, but I've gained so much more than just the friends I wished for. I've become a stronger person with their support. I've opened up and become more outgoing (though talking to new people is still awkward). I've learned that I can trust my deck to bring me to victory, even if I don't always see it at first... And, similarly, I've learned that I can trust my fate in the same way.

The pharaoh himself, as well, has my trust. Over the years, we've come to understand each other, mostly through dueling. In the beginning, it was just him who manipulated the cards, developed a strategy, weighed the options. But as our minds began to intersect, we gained the ability to switch, and we used this to our advantage in the harrowing game against Pegasus. Over time, it became possible for both of us to possess our body simultaneously, and strangely enough, it didn't take very long before we became coordinated enough to both move at the same time. Our motion is fluid, flawless; our two minds become one when we both wish it.

When he first called me "aibou" - "partner" - I thought nothing of it, as it was in the context of the game, and it made sense. It wasn't until much later that I began to consider the various connotations of the word, and wonder exactly what he meant by it. Was he acknowledging our bond as duelists? Or did he see me as something else? Something... more?

I pondered this for a number of weeks, perhaps months. Although I couldn't discern whether or not my other soul felt romantically attached to me, I began to question my own feelings. I decided, after consideration, that I was okay with the possibility that _mou hitori no boku_ might not see our relationship so platonically, and that if he did... I was not opposed to falling in love with him.

Actually, once I thought about it... I _wanted_ to fall in love with him. I'd had this revelation while attempting to study for an exam in trigonometry, and my shadow had noticed my sudden halt of movement. I said nothing, and he said nothing as he drifted over to where I sat, hunched over my textbook by the light of a goose-neck lamp.

"Is something wrong, _aibou_?" he asked, standing - hovering - behind my chair. I sat up and leaned my head back, staring up into his translucent face. "Just... tired," I sighed. Something in his eyes seemed to change, and that's when he bent down and kissed me.

Before this, our forms had "touched" many times. The projection of his body was not solid; the most I had ever felt at our intersection was a faint warmth, as though touching a stream of hot air. But that night, when he gave me that wonderful upside-down kiss, I _felt_ it. It was definitely more than just ethereal warmth - I truly felt the caress of soft lips, the press of his tongue against mine as I opened my mouth to invite him in, the rumble of his throat as he let out a gentle moan to express his relief at my acceptance of his affection.

His physical presence faded, and as I gazed up into his ghostly carmine eyes, it all fell into place in my head. Thousands of years ago, this man had had everything: power, wealth, presence, opulence, perfection. His most important duty had been to serve the country over which he ruled. And now, centuries later, he had no memory of all that had once belonged to him... But somehow, he had retained his instinct to protect, serve, and please what was most important to him.

And that... was _me_. I was as important to him as an _entire country_ had once been. Holy shit. That couldn't be right.

"No, it isn't right," my darker soul murmured, reading my thoughts, as his immaterial hands framed my face. "Not just an entire country, Yugi... You are my whole _world_."

That statement made me cry. And I've always been an emotional kind of guy, but... I'd never cried like that before in my life. At that moment, I felt an immense pressure in my chest, but it wasn't painful. It was the most wonderful sensation - I felt complete. As my tears ran freely and I sniffled to keep my nose from doing the same, I reached up to take his face in my hands, but grasped only air. I wanted so badly to touch him, to translate my emotions into physical contact.

He gazed down at me sadly. "I know," he whispered. "I'm sorry... This is the best I can do..." He placed his hand against mine and closed his eyes in concentration. For a few brief moments, I felt his fingers entwine with my own, and I savored every second of that touch.

I keep hoping to myself that one day we'll be able to touch for more than five seconds, that maybe he won't depart to the afterlife and leave me walking the earth without him. But that's selfish of me. So I cherish every moment with him... Because there will come a time when I'll have to let go.

But no matter what happens, I'll never regret this treasure he's given me. Visible yet invisible, tangible yet intangible... The love we share will forever stay with me.

- x - x - x - x -

CHEESY FANFIC IS CHEESY

shut up, i like my cheese.

**Also, here's a nice little notes section for you**

"Aibou" does indeed meen "partner," though there are all kinds of gay connotations attached to it. (Canon Japanese term.)

"Mou hitori no boku" literally translates to "The other me" (Canon Japanese term.)

That trigonometry test? Yugi aced that bitch.

Yes, I did have to refer to the corny "visible yet invisible" thing. I HAD TO, DAMMIT. LEAVE ME ALONE


	2. Chapter 2

Today's random fanfic development location: Taco Bell!

Okay I admit it, I've never actually seen the final episode where they resurrect the pharaoh. I'm just making shit up as I go along here. BUT THAT'S WHAT I DO ALL THE TIME DOHOHOHO.

Hey, at least I'm not being a total weeaboo desu desu kawaii look at me i can speak japanese honto ne! Well... not in THIS fanfic, anyway.

- x - x - x - x -

The moment of truth has finally arrived.

I stand before the ancient slab, staring at the six Millennium items pressed into place, along with the three Duel Monsters cards representing Egyptian gods. The Puzzle rests in my hands; I glance down at it, hesitant to place it with its brothers, as I know that when I do, _mou hitori no boku_ will separate from me. I'll lose my best friend, my duel partner, my lover.

In essence... Half of me will simply disappear.

"Argh, put it in already!" Malik Ishtar snaps from behind me. A sharp "Ow!" informs me that his sister, Ishizu, has elbowed him in the ribs. My other soul chuckles; it's a bittersweet sound that makes me smile and choke at the same time.

"Go on, _aibou_." He places his hand over mine, guiding me to the sacred slab. "It's alright... Everything will be fine."

I nod and take a breath, setting the Puzzle into the carving. Ishizu begins to speak in what I assume must be ancient Egyptian, and all sensation seems to drain from my body.

And then, suddenly, pain rips through me, throwing me to the dusty tomb floor. Screams echo all around me, piercing through my eardrums, and it takes me a moment to realize that the horrific sounds are coming from me. My vision tunnels, and all I see is bright white, staring me in the face; I feel like I'm being scraped raw from the inside out, I feel like I'm going to explode, the pain is simply overwhelming... I feel my lungs burning, so I know I'm still screaming, but the sound of my voice is drowned out by the ringing in my ears.

"Mutou-_san_." A gentle touch to my shoulder breaks through the wall of agony, and I feel the pain subside. My vision returns; I find myself on hands and knees on the floor, my entire body shaking. The hand on my shoulder belongs to Ishizu, who kneels beside me. She places her hand under my chin and tilts my head up to look into my face. "Your bond with the pharaoh is very strong," she says, her dark eyes holding an apologetic expression. "We did not expect your souls to be so closely entwined..."

My brain seems to turn back on. "_Mou hitori no boku_," I croak, looking around for him. I spot him standing before me, and I scramble to my feet. His eyes are glazed over; he seems to be lost in his own thoughts as he stares blankly at the stone tablet. His projected appearance is slightly more solid, though still very ghostlike. I stare at him for what feels like hours before he shows any sign of life.

He blinks a few times, his ruby eyes focusing. Though he looks exactly the same as he's always been (to me, at least), he seems like an entirely new person. He holds himself differently - taller, straighter, like the regal pharaoh he is. He turns to me, and I feel my heart leap into my throat as he meets my gaze. Does he still know who I am? Does he remember... _us_? I search for any sign of familiarity in his expression, and after a moment, his eyes soften.

"I don't remember anything in the agreement about soul-rending pain being inflicted upon the host," he muses, extending a hand to curl over my cheek. That familiar ethereal warmth envelops my skin.

"Clearly the priests did not anticipate the possibility that your soul would connect so deeply with his," Ishizu says, something like a smile dancing in her dark eyes. It takes me a second to piece together the situation.

"Wait... You can see him?"

Ishizu nods. "He is just as visible to us as he is to you, Mutou-_san_." To her left, Shaadi gives a small "mh" of agreement. I bring my gaze back to the pharaoh, who I realize has been gazing at me this entire time.

"Yugi," he murmurs. "My memories... have returned to me."

I smile as best as I can. "That's great," I say, trying not to let my voice crack. "I'm glad..." And I am. I'm happy for him; this is what he's always wanted. Even if it breaks my heart... I'll be strong, for his sake.

A smile quirks his lips. "I've waited three thousand years for this moment..." He steps forward, placing his translucent hand on the ancient slab. A soft glow forms in his core, and it hits me like a sack of bricks.

This... is the end.

As the glow intensifies and spreads throughout him, I squeeze my eyes shut against the tears wanting to spill. I don't want to watch him fade away. He calls out to the three gods represented by the cards on the sacred carving, and speaks one short phrase in that same language I don't understand. Behind me, three gasps of surprise; before me, a powerful rumble that shakes my very bones.

And then silence. A very long stretch of silence.

"Ph-pharaoh," Ishizu breathes, followed by a respectful "your highness" from Shaadi. Malik, however, does not follow suit.

"Put some clothes on, you creep!"

- x - x - x - x -

Naked cliffhanger! Isn't this fun? WHEE!

**Handy dandy author's notebook!**

Like I said at the beginning, I have nooooo idea whether this is anything like what happens in the series lol. But there's a reason this is called fanfiction, so. I believe the proper phrase is, "Boo-yah."

Quick note about Malik / Marik. I read somewhere that "Malik" is a legit Egyptian / Arabic name, and ever since then I've spelled it that way. (Except when I'm referring to the Abridged Series. That one's still Marik. idunnolol) Ishizu's canon Japanese name is "Isis," but it's pronounced "Ishizu" even in the jap version, and plus Isis was an Egyptian goddess (if I remember correctly), and that's just plain weird to have a character named after a holy entity, UNLESS I MISSED SOMETHING IMPORTANT IN THE SERIES EXPLAINING THAT ISHIZU IS A DEITY, you know what, i wouldn't even be surprised if that was the case, this series has such a random-ass plot. (Case in point: Noah. WTF, seriously.)


	3. Chapter 3

So I left you on a naked cliffhanger last time. Well, this time, we're not so naked. Yerp.

Yeah, that made no sense, shut up.

- x - x - x - x -

My curiosity overwhelms me. I open my eyes, not sure what to expect.

The sight that greets me definitely catches me off guard, though.

Standing before me, fully formed and completely real, is my other half... Sort of. His skin is a deep caramel color, and he appears slightly taller, but otherwise exactly the same. Malik throws his lavender vest at him, yelling, "Cover your weiner!"

"My weiner enjoys being uncovered!" the pharaoh retorts, flinging the article of clothing back at its owner.

I chuckle a little, finding this hilarious despite being in a severe state of shock. I watch, unable to move as Ishizu steps forward with a robe, which he takes with a small nod of thanks. By the time my legs remember how to function, he's covered himself and Malik is no longer gagging in the background.

"_Mou hitori no boku_," I murmur in awe, stepping forward and reaching out to him. My fingertips connect with his cheek, and the feel of skin beneath my touch pushes my heartbeat into overdrive. I grasp his face in my hands, thrilled that he truly exists. "You're... really here," I say, my voice no louder than a breath. "But... how?"

"Yeah, I don't get it," Malik pipes up from somewhere behind me.

"It was part of the arrangement," the pharaoh explains slyly. "That if circumstances were right, I could resurrect myself in a physical form, to walk among mortals for one last lifetime before departing to the afterlife."

"... Circumstances?"

His eyes gleam. "The prophecy foretold of the Chosen One unlocking our secrets and being host to the Pharaoh's soul... I made the agreement that if the Chosen One allowed my soul to reside within his own, then I would be given this choice."

I stare at him in slight disbelief. "You mean... You weren't inside the Puzzle all this time?"

"No. Most of me was inside of you," he says softly, placing a hand over my heart.

Malik scoffs. "Alright, the gay sex references are getting on my nerves. I'm outta here."

"Wait." The pharaoh takes a step toward him, pushing me out of the way, but maintaining his hold on my hand to show that he isn't just being rude. He glances at me, and in that one moment we come to the mutual understanding that he has unfinished business to deal with, and that I know this, and I don't feel snubbed by his sudden action.

"Yes, what?" Malik turns his perturbed icy glare back towards my other soul.

"I know you blame me for ruining your life and all sorts of horrible things, but thank you anyway." He inclines his head in a small bow. "Despite your hatred, you performed the most honorable of all tombkeeper duties."

"Father would be proud," Ishizu says, placing a slender hand on her brother's shoulder.

Malik almost appears to pout. "Y-yeah, whatever," he mutters, clearly flustered, as he turns to continue his exit.

"Strange kid," the pharaoh says under his breath. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot..." He turns back to me, looking very proud and regal. "I suppose you'd like to call me something other than '_mou hitori no boku_'?"

I feel myself blush. "That... would make things a little less awkward."

He smiles and touches a kiss to my nose. "You may call me Atem."

"Hey, pharaoh boy!" Malik's back. Oh joy.

"And _you_," Atem commands, pointing a finger dramatically at Malik, "may call me His Majesty The Pharaoh, you silly peasant."

"Oh, shut up, I'm just here for the Rod." Malik stomps up to the stone tablet and reaches for the Millennium Rod.

"Wait don't touch that!" the pharaoh cries suddenly, and I prepare myself for the disappearance of his physical form.

Malik pauses, the item half-removed from its place in the stone. His worried expression turns to one of pure loathing as he realizes taking the Rod won't do anything. "You're an asshole."

Atem chortles heartily. "Yes, but you totally fell for that." He quirks an eyebrow at Malik. "What do you want the Millennium Rod for, anyway? It's not going to work now that I've been revived."

"None of your business!" Malik storms out, Rod in tow.

I regard the remaining artifacts with curiosity. "Their powers don't work anymore?"

"Oh, they do." Atem rubs at a spot on the Millennium Ring. "If I let them." He grins deviously. "Speaking of which..." He turns to the remaining two in the room, his expression returning to that of a noble ruler. "Shaadi and Miss Ishtar, if either of you would like to reclaim possession of the Ankh and Necklace, you are free to do so."

"Are you sure, Pharaoh?" Ishizu steps forward with a look of concern, and possibly worry.

He shrugs one shoulder. "What fun are magical artifacts if you don't use their powers?" That mischievous grin is back. "Besides which... If you've grown accustomed to having something, and it's suddenly taken from you, I imagine it would be difficult to adjust..." He wraps an arm around my waist. Noticing their hesitation, he sighs. "Oh, just take them already, you're not fooling anyone."

- x - x - x - x -

**Author's notes come first!**

That thing about Malik's dad being proud of him? No idea whether or not that's even plausible in canon. I'm probably making shit up again trololol.  
>And yeah I assumed he would have an important part in the revival thing, since there's all that crap carved into his back and I seem to remember him saying the pharaoh's memory was there or something and i really don't know, these doritos are delicious.<p>

And yes, Atem does have some "godlike" powers. What can I say, the gods like him. He's kind of a suck-up. XD

What did he say to the gods before being resurrected? "Give me life." No clue how to translate that. You have an imagination, use it.

Dude, you totally know Ishizu would be all over that Millennium Necklace. Don't lie, you would be too.

Also, I am not at liberty to tell you what Malik plans to do with a non-functional Millennium Rod, but I can tell you that it involves Bakura, fifty-two pounds of unpopped popcorn kernels, seven goats in varying shades of off-white, one wacky waving inflatable arm-flailing tube man (preferably fluorescent orange, but lime green will work too i suppose), several bars of Pears Transparent Soap, the contents of a box labeled "Grungy Non-Stinky Clay" in Jamie Hyneman's workshop, approximately seven small-breed dogs (number may change depending on collective ferocity of said dogs), a large amount of zip-ties in various neon colors, and a scissor lift.

Don't ask me, man. I just found their grocery list.

**NINETY-THREE PERCENT OF THIS SUBMITTED CHAPTER IS MADE UP OF AUTHOR'S NOTES.**


	4. Chapter 4

This is just... I dunno. I think Yugi would be really interested in Atem's past life, and would kind of attack him with questions. Really, this chapter is filler. I SHALL NAME IT NOAH.

... lol not really.

Also, point of view changes in this chapter FOR NO WEASON. AHAHA AHAHAHAHA. And I get a little bit random. Guys, come on. You can tolerate the randomness, alright? I'll give you a lemon if you behave.

- x - x - x - x -

As the two boarded Seto Kaiba's private jet (Yugi had arranged this in exchange for the three god cards, that greedy Kaiba bastard), the multi-millionaire's younger brother stared at them in awe.

"Why are there two Yugis?" he wondered aloud.

"Mokuba, weird shit happens to Yugi Mutou. It's best if you just don't question it." Seto shoved the two weirdos into their cabin, and went away, presumably to jack off to his new acquisitions. And dragons. Sexy, sexy dragons.

Yugi still couldn't take his eyes off his lover's body. It just astonished him how gorgeous the pharaoh was, sitting there in his tanned, leather-clad glory. Atem stretched and folded his arms behind his head, looking much like a lounging cat. Fitting, really, considering how the animal was revered and worshipped in his culture, just as he had been.

"You're just fascinated by me, aren't you?" the elder chuckled, his outlined eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I just... I can't believe you're _real_," the boy said, blushing. "I keep expecting to wake up and find that this was all just a dream."

Atem tilted his head in amusement. He took Yugi's hand and held it over his heart, letting the other feel his lively pulse. "You'll never wake up from this, _aibou_," he whispered, his magnificent eyes locked with Yugi's. "You are completely awake, and this is really happening. I am every bit as real as you are." He touched an innocent kiss to the other's lips. "And I love this touch just as much as you do..." Their lips met again, their intentions still harmless, but their execution passionate. Yugi climbed into his darker soul's lap, making himself comfortable - which was kind of difficult, considering they were about the same size, but they managed.

"Tell me about your previous life," the boy insisted, with the air of a toddler wanting story time.

The pharaoh chuckled, stroking his hair. "Tell me what you want to know," he countered.

"Did you have anyone before me?" Oh come on, you knew he was gonna go there.

"I was supposed to marry, but my betrothed died when she was twelve." Atem rolled his eyes. "Probably for the best. Bad genetic history. There was so much inbreeding back then. Kind of nasty, really... But yeah. After she died, there wasn't much effort put into finding me a wife, seeing as the world was kind of about to be destroyed. Frankly, I've never much cared for females anyway." He made a face. "Too many curves... Men are simply easier to keep hold of, it's not as easy for them to squirm out of your grasp." He chuckled deviously.

Yugi's face grew very warm, and he had to swallow to stifle a moan at his sudden mental image of Atem having passionate sex with a faceless man.

"But despite my... numerous sexual experiences," the pharaoh cleared his throat, "I must admit... You're the only one I've ever desired in a way that isn't purely physical." He kissed his lover's forehead. "Having now experienced both lust and love, I can truthfully say that the latter is far superior." He moved to lock his beloved in a kiss, causing both to sigh and moan softly at the sheer perfection of it all.

Mokuba had shut himself in a broom closet with his earphones blasting stereotypical JPop music, trying to drown out the sex noises that seemed to be surrounding him from all areas of the plane. Yes, he was definitely going to need therapy.

- x - x - x - x -

Short chapter is short. Sorry about that.

Any historical events mentioned in this chapter may or may not be anywhere close to accurate. They probably aren't. Except for the inbreeding thing, that's got to be true.

Also, fun fact. Mokuba's favorite Vocaloid is Len. Sometimes he tries to cosplay as Len, but he has too much hair. The wig won't fit properly on his head. Poor little Mokuba. We shall now shed a tear for him. Just one. Also, his favorite pony is Twilight Sparkle.

I'M DRINKIN TEA, BITCHES. That had nothing to do with anything. It's late and I'm hyper and I need to go to bed and stop writing fanfictions about horny Egyptian guys banging effeminate Japanese twink boys. ... That applies to more than one pairing, actually... You know, I haven't actually written any thiefshipping fics. I better get on that.

my shoulder hurts, it's time to stop typing


	5. Chapter 5

Um, okay, I lied. There is no lemon. Decided to actually keep this ONE story at a T rating. If you want Puzzlesmut, go read Asomatous. (And I'm working on that, I promise!)

Decided to give Yami/Atem the POV in this one. I'm strange that way.

- x - x - x - x -

Needless to say, everyone is confused at first upon our return. Joey and Tristan both stare at me with eyes as big as dinner plates, and Téa gives me a look that clearly says she doesn't understand, but is extremely fascinated by my now physical form. I almost feel sorry for her.

Solomon, however, acts as though this is completely normal. "Ah, so this is the infamous Pharaoh!" he says jovially, reaching out to shake my hand. "Welcome back, my boy!"

I can't help but chuckle at this. "_Jii-chan_, I'm more than forty times your age; I find it ironic that you would call me that." He positively beams at my addressing him as family, and I can feel Yugi's happiness at the same thing - thank the Gods, our mental link has remained.

"Man... You really _do_ look just like Yugi," Joey comments, scratching the back of his head. "Is that just 'cause you were in his body for so long, or...?"

"No, this is exactly how I was three thousand years ago... Give or take a few years on my age."

"That's kind of creepy," Tristan says. "You have the same hair and everything..."

"Well, I _am_ the Chosen One," Yugi says, grinning and taking my hand. It still amazes me, the sparks that resonate through my body at such a simple touch from him.

Téa stares at our interwoven fingers for a moment, and manages to regain her composure. "It's good to have you back, Pharaoh." Both Yugi and I can tell she's disappointed, but well... I only have eyes for him. My _aibou_. And there isn't a thing that can change that.

- x -

Above the shop, we enter his bedroom. _Our_ bedroom, I suppose, now. It's the same as it's always been, but it feels different actually having him beside me. He smiles vaguely, gazing at the desk, and goes over to it, sitting in the chair and leaning his head back to look at me upside-down.

"You remember?" he whispers, nostalgia swimming in his violet eyes.

The same vague smile appears on my lips. "How could I forget?" My voice comes out as barely more than a breath. I cross the room in a few swift strides and take his face in my hands, and deposit a kiss on his lips, just as I did years ago, as a spirit. His hand comes up to comb into my hair, and mine slide from his shoulders down his chest. He sighs into my mouth and breaks the kiss, and we simply gaze into each other's eyes.

Simultaneously, I move to his side, and he turns to face me. I kneel and press my ear against his chest, listening to the wonderful beat of his heart. After so many years of resting against him inside the Puzzle, it's amazing to truly _feel_ that pulse.

"I... have had time to think," I murmur, and I sense worry flooding into him. "No, don't. It isn't something bad." I lift my head to look him in the eyes - oh, I will never get tired of gazing into those gorgeous amethyst eyes! - and I can't help it. I smile. He's simply so _perfect_. How in the world did I ever get so lucky? "I never knew when I agreed to this, that I would be able to experience paradise without setting foot in the Afterlife..." My hand is drawn to his cheek, cradling it perfectly in my palm. "I never imagined..." I trail off, unable to find words to describe it.

"Me," he finishes, understanding my thoughts. "... _Us_."

"Us," I echo, hoping he can see my utter bliss, though my mouth refuses to smile.

"Atem," he says, his voice soft, yet even. "I love you."

Oh, Gods, the weakness this boy instills in me... Never have I felt so powerless, yet at the same time, strengthened beyond words. The emotion pouring from him is enough to bring a grown man to his knees and cry at the sheer beauty of it.

"I love you, Yugi," I murmur in response, bowing my head. Though I was once a proud and mighty Pharaoh, he reduces me to the most humble and loyal of servants. And oh, do I love it. "My _aibou_... I shall stay by your side, forever."

May the Gods strike me down if I ever break that promise. I can feel them smiling down upon us, tangled in bedsheets, as he allows more than just my soul inside of him... My pleasure becomes his, and his mine, and we share the deepest, most intimate connection ever formed.

For a few, fleeting, glorious moments... We are as one again. The way it has been for years; the way it was meant to be.

- x - x - x - x -

That totally wasn't a lazy ending, but hey, I compromised. You got some watered-down sex, now be quiet. I'm tired, okay?

Anyway... Now that this is done, I'll work more on Asomatous and Inner Demons, so you can get your fix of more explicit man-lovin'.

As always, thanks for reading, and remember: I own jack shit.


End file.
